Our First Christmas
by Casteline
Summary: Random TonyGibbs Christmas fluff. I meant to put this up a while ago, I just forgot... so yeah. Tibbs Slash


Title: Our First Christmas

Summary: Random Tony/Gibbs Christmas fluff. Probably mildly sappy. Mild OOC maybe.

Rating: T-ish

Disclaimer: I don't own. I wish I did. But I don't.

POV: Switches from Gibbs to Tony

Authors note: Another Tony/Gibbs. Shocking isn't it.

* * *

**(POV: Tony)**

It's our first Christmas together.

Our first Christmas. I'm kind of amazed. It's the longest relationship I've been in. Unless you count Jeanne (which I don't). It's been almost a year.

Two more days and it will be our first Christmas together.

The only problem is, I don't know what to get him.

Seriously. What do you get you ex-Marine (scratch that, Marine) boyfriend (not to mention your boss) for Christmas?

Of course, we're in the middle of a case, so I don't think I'll even get to spend Christmas alone with him.

But I still need to find a gift for him.

I've looked a thousand time (probably an exaggeration), but nothing seems good enough.

So you see, we have a problem…

Maybe I can ask Abby for help.

--

**(POV: Gibbs)**

It was Christmas Eve when we finally caught our guy. Christmas Eve at almost midnight.

"Head home. Good work," I say, dismissing my team. "Have a good holiday."

"See you all for the Christmas party next week!" Tony said as Ziva, McGee and Abby headed to the elevator.

Suddenly Abby turned back and walked over to Tony, hugged him and whispered something in his ear. Then she turned and hugged me, whispering something as well.

"Don't worry," she says quietly. She seems so sure. I, on the other hand, am not.

She pulls away and sees the unsure look on my face. "Everything will be fine," she reassures me.

"What was that about?" Tony asks as Abby joins the others in the elevator.

"Nothing," I say. I turn to him and smile. "Let's go home."

--

**(POV: Tony)**

"What do you say we exchange gifts now?" I ask as we enter the house.

"It's not even Christmas yet," Jethro says.

I look down at my watch, then show it to him.

"12:02. Early, but Christmas," I smile. I'm not sure why I'm so anxious, I'm not even sure if he'll like my gift. What can I say, I'm impatient.

Jethro rolls his eyes and kisses me. I grin at him as we pull apart.

You know, its kinda funny. I mean, here I am. I fell in love with Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the guy who married four times and divorced three. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, second B for Bastard.

"Why don't we just lie down and get some rest," he suggests. "It's been a long couple of days, and I know neither of us has gotten much sleep since this case opened."

"Okay," I agree as we head to the bedroom.

**(POV: Gibbs)**

Tony falls to sleep almost immediately. I, on the other hand, lay awake for several more hours, thinking.

Am I doing the right thing?

**(POV: Tony)**

I know he's awake. So am I (though I do a better job of pretending I'm not). Neither of us has gotten a nights sleep in probably a week, yet neither of us can fall asleep.

We both lay there for a while, pretending to be asleep (at least, I think he's pretending). It's a few hours later when he gets up and leaves the room.

I wait a moment, then get up to follow. I check the kitchen, the living room and the bathroom. Nothing. He must be downstairs working on the boat.

I go back into the kitchen and make a pot of coffee. When its done, I pull out two mugs and pour some into each, adding cream and sugar into one. Then I head downstairs.

**(POV: Gibbs)**

I had only been working on the boat for a few minutes before Tony came downstairs. He didn't say anything at first, but I knew he was there.

"Want some coffee?" he finally asked, walking the rest of the way down the stairs and bringing two mugs.

"Please," I say as he hands me one.

"What's on your mind?" he asks as I take a sip.

**(POV: Tony)**

"What's on your mind?" I ask. He usually only works on the boat when he needs to think. For some reason, whenever we're working on a case, he comes down here and is hit with the answer to the problem we have.

He takes a sip of coffee then makes gagging sound.

"Sorry," I say, switching the cups. "Wrong one."

"What was in that?" he asks me, drinking from the new mug.

"I asked first," I reply childishly.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Which would imply that there is in fact, something on your mind," I point out.

He sets his coffee down and goes back to working on the boat. I sit down and watch him work in comfortable silence for a while.

"We're happy, right?" he finally says.

I think for a moment. _What brought this on?_

"Yea," I say. "Of course we are. Aren't we?"

"Yeah," he says, but I can hear hesitation in his voice.

"What do you say we go open our presents?" I change the subject.

He smiles and nods. "Sounds like a plan."

We begin to make our way upstairs when he speaks again. "Promise me that no matter what happens…" he pauses for a moment. "That nothing will come between us."

I don't answer for a moment. _What the hell is going on._

**(POV: Gibbs)**

"Promise," he finally replies.

"Good," I say. "Here." I hand him the little silver box. "You first."

He smiles and takes the box.

"Oh," he says, pulling the lid off. Once again I fear this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have listened to Abby.

"You don't have to say yes," I say as he examines the matching silver rings. "Just don't say no. Not right away."

He still seems to be in a state of shock. Then a smile forms.

"Yes," he says.

"What?"

**(POV: Tony)**

"Yes," I repeat. I'm grinning from ear to ear, possibly laughing manically, when I lean in to kiss him.

"Really?" he asks, pulling away.

Now I am laughing. I pull a small box from under the tree and hand it to him.

I watch him intently as he pulls the lid off, then a look of shock and surprise crosses his face.

"Did Abby know?" he asks, now understanding my laughter.

"She helped me pick them out," I say.

"You too huh?" he says. "Guess that explains how she knew…"

"Yep," I say, leaning in to kiss him again.

End.

* * *

Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts.

♥Ella


End file.
